In many environments, but particularly in environments where an application is delivered via a network, the most important feature is an ability to run applications on the fly, without a complex installation. Typically, in certain prior art systems, great pains were taken to modify a client system to appear as if a program was installed, or to actually install the software itself and then back out these modifications to restore the original configuration. In doing this, mile problems present themselves: conflicts between an application and the computer's current configuration, multiple instances of the same or different applications, complexity of the back out process requires an application to be put through a rigorous process to ensure all of its modifications can be accounted for, and the use of shared files and system components by multiple applications complicates back out and the installation process.